SasuHina RW: Lavender and Coal Chronicles
by LianCatMeow
Summary: A collection of SasuHina one-shots with it's themes related to SasuHina Renaissance Week. All fanfics are revolved on love lost, love gained, love cherished, love sacrificed and love found.
1. Red Roses

**SasuHina Renaissance Week: Lavender and Coal Chronicles**

* * *

 **Day 1 June 24th**

 **Hanahaki x Jijivisha**

 **Title: Red Roses**

* * *

 _Puff in_

 _Puff out_

 _Breathe in_

 _Breathe out_

 _Inhale_

 _Exhale_

 _Let the fumes of nicotine fill your lungs_

 _Let the fumes of sadness, sorrow and agony become one with your body_

 _Close your eyes and let the smoke cover your tears_

 _Strain that damn cough and don't release the pain_

 _Only cigarettes are the cure for all._

* * *

 **Present Day: Shinobi Night Club**

Sasuke Uchiha stepped inside the night club with bodies pressed into each other as men and women dance like crazed animals. As he walks towards the bar, he spotted the indigo haired beauty he's been searching for.

"Scotch please."

He smoothly sat next to her, then leaned closer and whispered huskily on her ear.

"Missed me, princess?"

Hinata Hyuga tilted her head up and looked at the raven haired man and drunkenly replied "Not a chance, what took you so long to come here?" Her body swayed slightly as her cheeks are tinted pink and her neck and ears turn into the lovely shade of crimson. Sasuke placed a stick of cigarette on his thin lips grabbed a lighter and lit the end of the stick and puffed the smoke out, the neon light in the background and the scotch on his hand made him look so _cool._

"Just busy with work." He replied as he sipped his drink, staring blankly at the drunk Hyuga heiress.

"You? How's working with the devil?"

Hinata snorted in the most unlady like manner as she leaned back and drank her vodka in one shot, then replied

"You mean my father? Hell. I'm pretty sure I won't last a year working under him."

Hinata looked blankly at her empty shot glass, dressed in her usual corporate attire which consist of a navy blue body fitting dress, black pumps and her blazer placed on her lap. Her lavender eyes are glassy and tired as if life has been sucked out of her system and made her become a puppet to be used in the business world.

Sasuke grabbed another packet of cigarettes, placing the stick between his lips and inhaled the nicotine that burns his lungs and slowly kills him away. Hinata stared at his aristocratic nose and strong jawline and murmured

"I keep on telling you to stop that."

Sasuke sipped on his scotch and replied "Stop what?"

Hinata rolled his eyes and replied harshly,

"Smoking."

She grabbed his half burnt cigarette and crushed it on the ashtray then glared at him, Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied "Don't be a hypocrite Hinata, because of you I got addicted to smoking." Hinata gave him a longing smile then leaned her head on his shoulder.

They sat there in silence as if they're the only ones' co-existing in this crowded club, in a room full of strangers they got each other.

* * *

They staggered outside the club their arms linked together as they laughed their woes away, their drunk happiness speaks volumes as Hinata grabbed Sasuke's calloused and large hand then Sasuke spun her around like she's a Disney princess dancing in the grand ballroom. Hinata giggled and exclaimed with passion and fervor.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You are the b-bestest f-friend in the world!"

Hinata let go of his hand and ran at the curb like a mad woman dancing and singing tunes of merriment and spreading her arms wide like a child.

Sasuke stopped his tracks and stood there watching her be happy, even if her happiness is fueled with alcohol and temporary promises.

Sasuke stood there knowing that someday he might never see that look of happiness ever again.

* * *

 **Present Day: Konoha Condominiums**

Sasuke knew that it was killing her, working under her hell-bent father.

He knew that Hinata is slowly fading away from the way she looks at him or how she holds her paint brush and staring blankly at the canvas, unsure what to paint next.

Hinata is always known to be the creative one, the talent artistic girl who can paint flowers out of watercolors and make the sunrise and sunset look real by just a simple canvas and paint. She is known to sketch at every single surface, on paper, on the back of her notebooks, on sketchpads and on skin. Everyone knows how capable of art her delicate fingers, they know that there is so much beauty and life can be produced with just a mere ink and imagination.

Now Sasuke can't stand looking at her slaving herself away in a company that just want to see her fail.

Hinata grabbed the paint brush and tucked her long indigo hair on her ear and asked

"What's your favorite flower Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged and replied

"Red roses."

Hinata smiled sadly and stared at the blank canvas then asked

"Why?"

Sasuke removed his work blazer and placed it on her couch as he grabbed his packet of cigarettes and stepped outside her living room, walking towards the balcony and replied

"I don't know, they're the prettiest flowers in my mother's garden."

Hinata nodded and continued mixing colors of paint on her pallet then, Sasuke grabbed his stick of cigar and lit the end with his lighter, placing it in between his lips and inhaled the toxic fumes, as he stood on her balcony looking at Hinata struggling to paint red roses. In the corner of his eye he can see her inhale and exhale deeply then suddenly a strangled cough escape on her lips, heaving to breathe properly. Hinata blindly grabbed a box of tissues to cover her lips as her body hunched frailly, jar filled with water and used brushes toppled down and crashed on the floor. Hinata quickly run towards the adjacent bathroom and shut the door with so much force, the picture frame fell down with a loud thud.

Sasuke stood up and walk towards the bathroom and knocked on the door,

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

He pressed his ears and he can hear her hackle on a cough, spitting and breathing deeply, as if she's drowning underwater.

"I-I'm fine! N-Nothing to worry about." She said hesitantly then added "I-I'm sorry Sasuke but can you p-please clean the mess I made?"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed the broken picture frame and broken glasses on the floor. As he dumped those in the trash he saw a trashcan filled with tissues stained in blood that looks like red rose petals. He staggered back and fell down on the floor, he stared blankly at the bin like it's his mortal enemy. When the bathroom door suddenly clicked open and Hinata went out with a smile plastered on her face and cheerily said

"I just had a bad cough-"

Her excuse died when she saw Sasuke staring at the bloody evidence. Then he said

"How long are you sick?"

Hinata murmured

"7 months."

Sasuke looked at her harshly "Is that why you keep on telling me to stop smoking?"

Hinata nodded solemnly and stared at the floor pressing her lips together forming a thin line.

"What is it?"

Hinata looked at him and tilted her head

"What's what?"

"Your sickness." Sasuke's hand formed into a fist as his body shakes.

Hinata turned away from him and looked at the open window as the white curtains flowed with the wind and she replied with familiarity

"Lung cancer."

And that moment, that exact moment Sasuke felt like his world is going to end.

Because of pretty red roses on stark white sheets and droplets of red flowers on paper.

* * *

Sasuke lost the meaning of living ever since she left him, he let life pass him by as if nothing truly matters anymore.

Because without Hinata, without his best friend nothing matters even living is a burden.

He moved into Hinata's apartment after she told him about her sickness, he lived with her and took care of her more than her family will ever do. He is there for her when she is coughing blood all over her bedsheets, he held her hand during examinations and visits of the doctor. He stood by her side as she recovers from an intense chemotherapy, he never broke down and cry in front of her because he wants Hinata to know that this lung cancer is just another hurdle, another bump on the road.

But late at night when Hinata is asleep in the intensive care unit room, Sasuke kneel down on the floor and shed tears like an overflowing river. Every night he cries for her, he cries for her life that was once filled with colors suddenly vanished, he cries for the night they spent together in college drinking alcohol and smoking cigarettes like fools, he cries for the days he didn't know that Hinata is silently suffering and he cries because he never told her that he loves her.

In fact, he never confessed his love to her even if her body is lowered six feet under the ground and her body is hidden by a white casket. As her family members threw red roses on her grave like it's mocking Sasuke.

Sasuke never spoken to anyone after her burial, he left his father's company and lived in the confines of Hinata's apartment. Nothing changed, everything remains the same except for the dust speckled on her lavender bedsheets, a clear sign that no one laid down on that bed for a long time.

Sasuke lived life smoking more than 5 packs of cigarettes a day and drinking scotch straight from the bottle, flicking on the old photo albums and watching movies that Hinata used to love so much and playing songs from her lavender iPod.

His life revolves around her and he can never imagine moving on.

* * *

One night Sasuke drunkenly fell asleep on Hinata's bedroom, he inhaled the comforting scent of lavender and cinnamon. Maybe it's because he's drunk, delusional or insane but he heard a soft humming voice and gentle footsteps in the living room. Sasuke groggily stood up and walk towards the room and saw a lady with a lavender dress and long flowing indigo hair sitting down on the stool painting on the blank canvas, her dainty fingers flicker and painted what seemed like flowers.

And just like a snap of his fingers the image disappeared and Sasuke fainted on the floor.

He woke up with an awful hung over and his eyes widen as he saw red roses beautifully painted on the blank canvas.

Red roses scattered on the floor and crimson petals near the painting table.

A crushed cigar on the ashtray and an empty shot glass on the table.

For the first time in the longest time Sasuke smiled as he grabbed the packs of cigars on his pocket and emptied his stash of scotch and boxes of cigarettes in his cabinets and threw them on the trash bin.

And like the wind that kissed his tired, weary and sad face, Sasuke Uchiha found his will to live and continue living again.

He will live for Hinata and surely when time comes, he will follow her. This time, once he will see her again he will tell her that he loves her more than his vices, more than his life and more than himself.

* * *

 **AN** : I'm so late to the SasuHina Renaissance Week party (cries internally) also random update I finally bought a new laptop and I'm so excited to write more SasuHina and Naruto fanfics, I'm currently obsessed with Food Wars and I'm currently binge reading the manga. Are you guys interested in a fanfic about Soma and Erina? (ultimate OTP). See you in the next chapter!

Thank you for reading!


	2. The Devil Queen

**SasuHina Renaissance Week: Lavender and Coal Chronicles**

* * *

 **Day 2:** **King and Queen AU**

 **Title: The Devil Queen**

 **AN: This is set lightly inspired by The Crown, Sasuke and Hinata are not related and they come from rivaling Kingdoms. A very random story that popped into my head while I was binge watching The Crown.**

* * *

 **December 12, 1936**

 **Sharingan Palace**

' _News spread throughout the nation of the return of the crowned prince Uchiha Sasuke, the prince who was raised in the Kingdom of Fire by the former King Fukagu and Queen Mikoto. Their eldest son Prince Uchiha Itachi was the splendid represtation of the rise and birth of a kingdom of prosperity- '_

' _The return of the Kingdom of Fire's crowned Prince Uchiha Sasuke will occur this Wednesday at Sharingan Palace, he will have welcomed by the Queen of Winter Kingdom Hyuga Hinata as she visits- '_

' _The traitorous bastard Prince Uchiha Sasuke is back to put our Kingdom into doom- '_

' _That Uchiha prince is so lucky that he gets to run shoulders with the gracious and wonderful Queen Hinata-'_

Calloused fingers forcefully slammed his hand on the radio inside his office, Uchiha Sasuke glared at the radio as if it's his mortal enemy. His most trusted adviser Uchiha Madara stood near the door and whispered

"You know that we tried to stop that news spreading."

Sasuke paced around the room and curled his fingers into a fist and replied harshly "Well, you're not trying hard enough."

His blazer is long gone and disregarded haphazardly at the table as Sasuke run his fingers through his raven locks and murmured "The media is more interested with my damned brother and his long list of accomplishments, my dead parents, my betrayal and this damned Queen."

Madara shakes his head and sat on the couch as he sips his cup of tea, "Don't call her the damned Queen Sasuke."

Sasuke spun around as his eyes flared in the most intense shade of black and red "Well, she is the fucking damned Queen!" He slammed his hand on the oak wood table.

"This generous, loving and _oh-so perfect_ Queen of the Winter Kingdom Hinata Hyuga and her façade she does in front of the people. My people!"

Madara stood up and walk towards the fuming Prince and patted his shoulder

"Now, now Sasuke you must calm down. The queen can work to our advantage; you see her father the poor and ill King Hiashi is now in his death bed waiting for death to take him away."

Madara walk towards the cart filled with whiskey and bourbon, opens the bottle of whiskey and poured in two crystal glasses and hands one of the glass to Sasuke. Madara's piercing black eyes and sinister smile as he inching slowly to the fuming prince and Madara whispered

"There are rumors that the poor old man is looking for some candidates for his lovely daughter."

Sasuke sips the whiskey and felt the alcohol burning down his throat and looked at his adviser in a bored fashion,

"Which daughter?"

Madara smiled and replied

"The Queen, he is looking for a perfect man for his daughter Queen Hinata Hyuga of the Winter Kingdom."

* * *

 **December 17, 1936**

 **Kingdom of Fire**

" _Your Majesty!"_

" _The Queen!"_

" _Welcome to Kingdom of Fire, Queen Hinata!"_

" _God save the Queen!"_

Flashes of cameras, a huge crowd filled with citizens, workers, children, men and women filled the streets in Kingdom of Fire. As the beautiful queen smiled gracefully at the citizens and waved her hand with pure elegance. Dressed in a navy blue tea length dress, nude stockings, black pumps and the glittering and sparkling diamond and gold crown that weigh heavily on Hinata's head. Her indigo hair styled into a simple chignon and her alabaster skin flushed from the humid weather.

The doors of Sharingan Palace closed and the soldiers lined up with their perfect posture and strong stances, the queen slowly walk towards the staircase with a sense of control and an air of grace. In the middle of the staircase is infamous traitor Prince Sasuke Uchiha standing tall, proud and dominating gaze towards the queen and her royal subjects.

The air was tense and time slowly ticks by then Hinata's melodic voice broke the silence

"I'm pretty sure your parents taught you manners Prince Sasuke, or maybe prison took it away?"

The Queen's subjects and Sasuke's staff flinched with her blunt and cold remark, Sasuke tightens his fist slightly and replied

"No, my manners are still perfectly intact, your majesty."

He walks down the staircase and bows his head in front of the queen, Hinata elegantly placed her right hand in front of Sasuke as the traitor prince gently grabbed her hand and kissed her gloved fist. Then steps away and gave her a practiced smile, the huskily said

"Welcome to the Fire Kingdom, Queen Hinata."

The soldiers, staff and advisers lined up and gave a deep bow at the Queen. Hinata smiled in fake sweetness and replied

"Thank you for the warm welcome Prince Sasuke."

She steps next to him and whispered in a very low tone

"The warmth of your welcome is measurable to the defeat of your kingdom against us during the great war years ago. Pity."

Hinata gave a light giggle and walk towards the staircase as her staff ushered her towards the south wings of the Palace, her subjects carrying her luggage. Sasuke breathe deeply and looked at the retreating form of the Queen with anger laced into his eyes.

* * *

Hinata enters the room and sat down on the chair and sighed exhaustedly, it has been a very long day of travelling and all she desires is a hot cup of tea and a warm bath.

As she slowly relaxes her wisest adviser and good friend Shikamaru Nara entered her bedroom, bow down then lean on the door casually,

"Your grace, I can't believe you did that."

Hinata tilted her head and smiled innocently

"Did what?"

Shikamaru stepped inside and placed his hands on his back and replied "You said that in front of the Fire Kingdom's Prince, your disgraced him in front of his subjects and staff."

Hinata smiled cheekily and replied "Well, did you expect me to do pleasantries after what he did to the Empire? A traitor remains a traitor."

Shikamaru paced in front of her and said "But this said traitor your father requested for you to meet. The prince who betrayed the Empire and Nation, the same prince you need start building bridges with. He may have betrayed us but he still holds great power."

Hinata rolled her eyes and sipped her jasmine tea then replied

"Sasuke Uchiha needs me so he can become King."

Shikamaru stopped walking and looked at her dumbfounded "Excuse me, your highness?"

Hinata released a deep sigh and continued "He can't take on the position of king without the support of another kingdom, another powerful kingdom. All the kingdoms here in the Konoha Empire are still struggling after the effects of the war and the result of his treacherous acts that doomed us all." Hinata calmly sipped the tea and continued

"Sasuke Uchiha knows that he needs my support, the only way he can get it is through marriage."

Shikamaru's eyes widen then asked "Is that why your father sent you here? To be betrothed by the traitor prince?"

Hinata smiled cheekily and haughtily exclaimed "I thought that you won't allow me to call him a traitor."

Shikamaru shakes his head and continued "A marriage between two opposing kingdoms, this will cause an outrage." Hinata nodded in agreement but then she looked at the papers on the table, the contracts and treaties made by two kingdoms that detest each other then continued

"Shikamaru, I thought you're the genius in our relationship. Have you forgotten how the people love the Queen of the Winter Kingdom? The queen who is so kind, generous and loving to her subjects and people?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow unsure what to say as Hinata's melodic voice continued

"In agreeing to this marriage not only I become the ruler of my Kingdom and I will also become the wife of another great leader. This King is known for its fiery temper and awful personality, the queen crafted her image to be the kindest of all. The people will pity the Queen and detest the King."

Shikamaru stepped back and replied "Hinata, are you telling me that you will use Sasuke until his role is no longer relevant to your plans?"

Hinata smiled cunningly and crossed her arms together, the light shimmers on her diamond and gold encrusted crown creating a speckle to fine glitters inside the room.

" _Sasuke can be the king but he needs to watch the Queen conquer."_

* * *

Sasuke slammed his fist into the hardwood surface as he nervously paced inside the room, a cigarette in between his index finger and thumb as he placed it on his lips and inhales the nicotine that fill his lungs. His adviser Madara stepped inside the office with a grim look on his face, Sasuke raised his hand and said

"Don't say it Madara. I know, what she said and what she did earlier."

Madara closed the door and replied "Then it shows that you need to be more careful then, Hinata Hyuga is known for getting whatever she wants, even if it involves burning bridges and killing souls."

Sasuke snorted and replied "Basically, your telling me that the Queen is a bitch."

Madara smirked and nodded "Indeed, she is a bitch. She can play her cards well and use her charm to entice people."

Sasuke nodded and asked "What you seen her on court and in front of the Congress? Have you seen the way she bends people to her story and makes them hang into each and every single word? What a sneaky Queen, pretends to be the mouse but ends up becoming the predator."

Madara placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulders and rubbed his then whispered

"Then show her, show the Queen who will rule the court. You're the only one who can play the role perfectly and make people cower in fear with your power, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded obediently and looked at the window, but Sasuke knows what he is no match against the Queen who can control everyone in every single step she goes. For Sasuke is just a mere pawn of her political and royal game.

* * *

The welcome dinner and gala is filled with warm pleasantries exchanged between the cabinet staff and royalties. The traitor prince stood next to the beautiful Queen as they entered the dining hall.

Everyone stood up and bowed deeply in front of two great and powerful leaders that will soon merge together and form what seems to be the beginning of a new era in the Empire. Plates of food, wine and packets of tobacco are handed down, as the wives and second wives of the cabinet members and the social climbers cluster together to take a closer look to the famous Queen and the infamous Prince. Music played in a merry tune at the background as men and women dance is great joy and what seems like a temporary happiness.

Queen Hinata wearing a white gown with glitter that makes it shimmer and dazzle under the chandelier lights, a beautiful amethyst necklace draped on her delicate neck and the shining, shimmering and glittering diamond crown that signifies her great power and influence throughout everyone in the Empire and Nation.

Prince Sasuke stood next to her in tense silence dressed in the finest all black ensemble, in his right chest displaying all his medals of honor and bravery during the war. He takes a deep breath and adjusted his white gloves and whispered at the Queen

"Your grace, I do hope you enjoy the event tonight."

Hinata smiled pleasantly at the guests as she sips the champagne and replied "Oh yes, indeed. You don't have to throw an elaborate party for me."

Sasuke replied with firmness "I want to welcome you properly to _my_ Kingdom."

Hinata raised her eyebrow and looked at him challengingly " _My Kingdom_? What do you mean your kingdom? From what I remember you're not the King yet."

Sasuke smiled in a fake manner at her and echoed her words "Not yet, but soon I will be."

Hinata cheekily replied while sipping the champagne "Ah, yes. You need me, but Sasuke- ah I mean Prince Sasuke," she corrected herself sarcastically "I remember that you need my hand in marriage to make this kingdom your own, but the fact is. You don't own this kingdom; this is not fully yours."

Sasuke stepped back and glared at her

"What do you mean?"

The time Hinata turns around and smiled at the guests, the dripping gold lights of the chandelier makes her skin glow even more and her lips painted in a sheer red lipstick making her lips poutier and juicier. Her lavender eyes twinkle like starlight; the Queen is indeed an extremely beautiful woman. Too beautiful and too cunning to be playing a vital role in the kingdoms.

Hinata's melodic voice continues

"Sasuke darling, once we get married what is yours is mine and what is mine will never be yours. Why? Because I hold the greater power, have you forgotten that I am The Queen?" She smiles sweetly and tucked her hair on her ears then slowly descend downstairs and walk towards the dance floor and turned around and smiled at the raven haired man with a strong face and even stronger personality

"Don't look so surprised Sasuke, you know what you got yourself into while you betrayed the Empire. You know the consequences and you must act into it. I mean, that is what a king do right?"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, for he knows that no matter how he tries to weasel out Hinata's plans and cunning ideas, he can never escape to the fact that he sacrificed himself to the devil.

The devil dressed in a white gown and a golden crown perched on top of her head.

Hinata is the Queen and she conquered everyone and all Sasuke can do is watch from afar and become her puppet.

* * *

 **AN:** This is a snippet of my upcoming SasuHina royalty AU fanfic (ahh it's coming up I swear!) i wasn't so sure with the plot at first but please do be honest and tell me if you guys like this plot or I will do something else. I'm going pretty strong with updating my fanfics 3

Thank you for reading!


	3. What is Meant to Be Isn't the One

**SasuHina Renaissance Week: Lavender and Coal Chronicles**

* * *

 **Day 3:** **Soulmates AU**

 **Title :What is Meant to be Isn't Really Meant to Be**

 **SasuHina with a sprinkle of NaruSaku**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha knew that something is different today.

From the way his idiotic best friend Naruto Uzumaki smiled with fondness and genuine happiness interlaced on his whiskered cheeks. From the way Naruto nervously fiddles his fingertips and sighs impatiently but a flush is still prominent on his cheeks.

Sasuke knew that something will change in their friendship.

"Sasuke…I-I met her."

Sasuke sipped his coffee while turning the next page of his textbook,

"Met what?"

Naruto groaned dramatically and exclaimed

"My soulmate, you asshole!"

But the way Naruto said soulmate was so breathless like he just finished running but he's feeling more than just exhaustion, Naruto is filled with so much _love._

Sasuke tilted his head and saw the clock embedded on Naruto's left arm stopped signaling that Naruto found his soulmate. Every single child when they reach the age of 10 years old they will receive a _'gift'_ from the government, they said it is the _'combination of scientific discoveries and the supreme power of the divine gods'_ or some bullshit people made up just to let them believe that this clock is beneficiary to the people. The clock ticks slowly if your distant from your soulmate and the clock speeds up if your close to him or her. Sasuke never experienced his clock speeding up ever, it did pause briefly during a party he attended a week ago, Sasuke swore to himself that he did try to find this person but he or she suddenly disappeared that night.

Sasuke replied in a deadpan tone "Good for you. What does she look like?"

"A fairy."

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's remark and hit the blond idiot with his elbow, flipping through the pages of the damned boring history book. Studying in an all-boys school has perks like ' _privacy'_ , insanity and more food and booze but it also means there are less chances in meeting _'the soulmate'_ since everyone seemed to be more interested in the number of chicks they pick up than the hearts they cherish (Sasuke admits he hates casual hook-ups).

"A fairy? Are you on drugs Naruto?"

Naruto sheepishly laughed and replied "Remember the Halloween party we went last week? Well, I met my soulmate there. She has the prettiest pink hair and her eyes are as green as the grass! Sasuke she is a real life fairy!"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke hits Naruto's head with a thick book and strolled off, Naruto's screams of anger and annoyance echoes throughout the quiet library. Sasuke believes in love and destiny, he believes that one day his soulmate will show up and change his world, he never thought that he will become a sucker for love but after living his life filled with loneliness and watching in the sidelines as love swept people away it makes him wonder if he will find his destiny someday. As Sasuke walks he ponders,

' _If Naruto can find his soulmate, then what am I lacking? Am I going to find the one?'_

* * *

"And he has the dreamiest blue eyes and blond hair like the golden sun!"

Sakura swoon happily as she hugs her pillow tightly facing towards the blushing indigo haired roommate whose busy typing on her laptop.

"T-That's great Sakura-chat, do you even know his name?"

"Nope! All I know that my clock stopped and then everything felt so right, like everything is perfect. Hinata! Love is real! It actually exists!" Sakura screams and fell down dramatically on the floor.

Hinata laughs and smiles sweetly at her blushing pink haired friend, maybe love is real and maybe just maybe HInata might experience it too.

' _Maybe.'_

It's the word that haunted her forever, there are so many maybes in the world. So many chances that she can take but chances she lost as well. She never grasps what love truly feels not until she met her _'soulmate'._

But the funny thing is, Hinata never believe on _'soulmates'_ and _'destined by the gods'_ kind of bullshit. How can anyone believe in such lies, even her parents who are _'destined'_ for each other still separated. Because of her mother's and father's separation it causes more heartbreak to their children and binding Hinata to this preconceived notion that there is no such thing as soulmates and destiny.

But those thoughts are swept aside for a brief second when her clock on her left arm suddenly stopped for a brief moment during the Halloween party last week. The same party Sakura found her soulmate, it could have been the same party that Hinata might find her soulmate as well except, when she notices her clock stopped she immediately left the place. Swearing to herself that she won't attend another mundane party since her fear of falling in love is eating up her heart.

"Hello? Earth to Hinata please!" Sakura snapped her fingers in front of Hinata and sighed dramatically,

"Hi-na-ta! You should stop writing that silly article, you can submit it next week you know."

Hinata shakes her head and scooted closer to laptop and replied "If I will submit late Kurenai-sensei will get mad at me." Sakura shakes her head and tossed a pillow towards the blushing bluenette and exclaimed "No way! Kurenai loves you, you're the star student of her class. Plus, I want you to go with me!"

Hinata sighed and slouched

"Go with you? Where?"

A glint of happiness and excitement flashed into Sakura's eyes as she pressed closer towards the petite lady and whispered "There is a party at the Inuzuka Dorm located in Namekazi University this Saturday, we should sneak in and check out the fun!"

Hinata squeaked and echoed her roommate's words "Namekazi University? Isn't that an all-boys school?" Sakura winked and nodded "Yep! Imagine how exciting will this be! You will meet new guys while I search for my blonde and blue eyed prince!"

Hinata shakes her head and replied

"I-I don't think this is a good idea, we might get into trouble Sakura."

Sakura shakes her head and remarked in a very persuasive tone "Nonsense! Plus think of this as an undercover report for your news article, can you imagine it Hinata? The title of your latest article will be 'Namekazi boys! Men or monsters?'" Sakura laughs and snorted unlady like manner as Hinata giggled and nodded hesitantly

"O-Okay! I'm in."

"Yes! I knew that you love me so much Hinata!" Sakura cheered and hugged her tightly then flounced towards her closet planning her outfit for the event. As for Hinata, she sinks in deeper into her comforter and bites her lip,

' _What am I getting myself into?'_

* * *

"Sa-su-ke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Oy you bastard."

"Sasuke Uchiha talk to me!"

Naruto screamed at Sasuke's left ear, as Sasuke bopped his head into the music from his earphones, he arched his eyebrow and replied to the loud blond

"What the hell Naruto?"

Naruto grinned cheekily and sat next to the brooding raven haired man and grabbed his sandwich and whispered

"Are you excited for the party this Saturday?"

Sasuke looked at the blond in a puzzled expression and replied "What party?"

Naruto groaned in the most exaggerated manner and exclaimed "Ugh, the party in the Inuzuka Dorm this Saturday! The one Kiba invited us to come? You're going to go, right?" Sasuke snorted and grabbed his fresh tomatoes and replied

"Nah, I don't think so. I still have a lot of homework to finish."

Naruto stick his tongue out and gave him the thumbs down sign and shouted "What a fucking bore! Come on live your life and stop slaving yourself away from trigonometry assignments, as if Kakashi will fail you."

Sasuke snorted and replied sarcastically "Right, why should you be partying Naruto since you're the one whose failing in his class?" Naruto sheepishly rubbed his hair and grinned "Kakashi loves me but Sasuke you should go out and _'see the new fishes in the sea'_." Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored the annoying blond, but Naruto is persistent. Then Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and said

"If you go to this party, you might find your soulmate." Naruto said with a cheeky wink.

Sasuke looked at him with his eyebrows raised then shrugged the blond idiot off and walk towards the classrooms then Sasuke said

"Fine, I'll join you."

Naruto whooped excitedly and rush towards his best friend, placing his arm over Sasuke's shoulder then Sasuke elbowed Naruto on the ribcage and walk ahead.

* * *

"W-What do you mean I'll wear this Sakura?"

Hinata exclaimed as she bashfully stepped out of their dorm room and waiting for the critique of the pink haired beauty. Sakura looked at Hinata and nodded delightfully

"Yep, you will wear that. It brings out your assets."

Sakura said with a flirty wink. Her roommate dressed in a low cut baby pink dress with an open back and flowy skirt. It brings out Sakura's toned back and lean, athletic legs. Sakura also applied a heavy coat of mascara and red lips to accentuate her lips and emerald green eyes.

Hinata nervously tucked her hair on her ear as she's dressed in an red off shoulder dress that skims over her petite and curvaceous body. A light coat of lip gloss on her pouty lips and a natural dusting of blush on her plump cheeks. Hinata hesitantly walk next to her roommate and nervously poked her fingers together

"I-I'm not so sure about this Sakura."

Sakura giggled and wrapped her arm on Hinata's slim waist and bumped their hips together in a friendly manner and exclaimed "Don't worry! If you don't enjoy it, you can just leave any time just give me a call. Okay?" Sakura happily skipped inside the Inuzuka Dorm and winked flirtatiously at the male students. Hinata took a deep breath and did her mental mantra

"You can do this Hinata Hyuga, as long as you get the article you're good to go!"

With a brave face, Hinata entered the chaotic party.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha hates parties.

He absolutely hates parties.

In fact, he even regret coming to this hell-hole party.

As he stalked inside the living room watching boys and girls from different universities grind in the middle of the dance floor and booze passed around and packets of white powder snorted by the coke addict students. The place reeks of weed, sex and alcohol spilled on the carpeted floor, as Sasuke cringed when he saw his classmates roll around like fools.

The loud music makes his head ache and the even louder screams of students as one of the chug the entire bottle of Jack Daniels'. Then Sasuke turned around and saw the _'fairy'_ Naruto was gushing about.

He saw his blond, idiot best friend sitting next to a pink haired girl, they're both deep into their conversation and it seems like the chaos of this party isn't affecting how they stare deeply into each other's eyes. Sasuke never thought he will see Naruto smile even wider as he gently kissed the pink haired girl's cheek. It's like they're the only ones that co-exist in this room.

' _A room full of strangers and chaos yet, they still found each other.'_ Sasuke muses as he looked at their left arms and it clearly shows that their times stopped.

' _They're truly meant to be.'_ Sasuke smirks.

Then Sasuke suddenly felt it, he felt the clock of his left arm is ticking so wildly. Sasuke rolled the sleeves of his sweater and saw his clock is ticking faster and faster than before.

 _40 seconds_

 _30 seconds_

 _20 seconds_

 _10 seconds_

 _5 seconds_

"E-Excuse me? Do you know where the exit is?"

The melodic voice of an angel broke his panicked trance and then he saw lavender orbs, indigo pin straight hair and the smile of a thousand suns.

Sasuke Uchiha found his soulmate.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga hates parties.

She absolutely hates parties.

In fact, she even regretted coming to this wild party hosted by the Inuzuka Dorms.

As she walks inside the living room and spotting some of her classmates dancing with strangers and casually flirting with anyone they can lay their eyes on. Parties make Hinata insecure since she can't even hold a decent conversation with the stranger next to her in the kitchen, she awkwardly holds on to her red solo cup filled with beer. A tall pineapple haired guy offered her a stick of blunt and said in a lazy manner "It keeps your nerves a bay." Hinata scoots away from him and walk to the other corner of the room.

The music is getting louder and the crowd is getting wilder and hornier as Hinata saw her classmate Ino grinding with an extremely pale guy. More people enter the crowded living room and the air suddenly feels so suffocating, like Hinata is going to have a panic attack.

But then Hinata saw it.

Hinata saw her pink haired, hopeless romantic best friend and roommate Sakura, sitting next to a cheerful blond with blue eyes like ocean water. They're both deep into their conversation and Hinata never saw her best friend look so in love and so _happy_. It's like the chaos inside this living room is nothing and no one can break Sakura and her soulmate's happy bubble. As the blond guy leaned forward and delicately kissed Sakura's cheek and as Sakura flushed in the brightest shade of pink, Hinata believe that there is indeed a soulmate destined for Sakura.

' _A room filled with strangers and chaos yet, they still found each other.'_ Hinata though happily as she glanced at their left arms and clearly showed their clocks stopped, signaling that their meant for each other.

Then Hinata felt it she felt the rapid ticking of her clock in her left arm, she spins around and searches for the nearest exit of the place. She refuses to see her soulmate; she refuses to meet him or her.

' _There are no such thing as soulmates or predestined lovers, it is not true. Not for me.'_

Then she bumped on the raven haired man with piercing black eyes but his actions are slightly panicked and surprised. Suddenly she felt her clock slowing down again back to its normal pace.

Hinata placed her hand on the raven haired man's shoulder and asked

"E-Excuse me? Do you know where the exit is?"

* * *

Sasuke looked at the indigo haired woman and his eyes widen then he glanced on his clock.

Hinata followed his gaze and saw his clock stopped when Hinata suddenly arrived, she stepped away from him and shakes her head and gave him a sad smile.

Sasuke asked quietly as he felt his voice croak

"A-Are you my soulmate? Am I your soulmate as well?"

Hinata shakes her head and showed him her left arm, her clock is still ticking this time in a much slower pace and she replied

"I don't know; my clock didn't stop when I saw you. I guess we're not destined for each other."

Sasuke shakes his head in disapproval and exclaimed "No! We are destined, my clock stopped. Look!" He showed her his arm and he looked at her eyes expectantly, Sasuke is praying that maybe this is a sick joke and this lavender eyed lady the person he's meant to be and she's only meant to be his.

Hinata stepped further away from him and whispered

"I'm sorry but you're not my destiny. I'm not meant to be yours."

Sasuke looked at her with sheer sadness in his eyes as his fantasies of meeting love and falling in love just like Naruto and his pink haired sweetheart are crushed. As the indigo haired woman stepped further away from him and turned around walking towards the exit, Sasuke didn't even bother chasing his soulmate.

Because he found his soulmate it's just, she doesn't feel the same way for him.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, okay i know that I promise not to do so many pain train/ angsty fanfics but I can't help it :( i've read a fair share of soulmate AU with the magical clock searching for destiny but I never found one that they're both not meant to be. Spoiler alert: Hinata is meant to be with someone else but this person does not feel the same way to her. I''m not sure if I want to continue another chapter for this fanfic (i love some open endings) but if you guys want to just tell me I'll probably make a continuation.

Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Computer Technician

**SasuHina Renaissance Week: Lavender and Coal Chronicles**

* * *

 **Day 4**

 **Work AU**

 **Title: Computer Technician**

* * *

 _Crash_

 _Zap_

"Oh no!"

 _Thud_

"Guys, Hinata-chan fainted again!"

Groans and murmurs.

"God bless her to face the wrath of the tech guy downstairs, she broke the office computer again."

* * *

Impatient tapping echoed throughout the dimly lit tech support office in Konoha Investments and Securities Co. A nervous sigh and a slight tremor of a woman's petite body as she cowers away from his strong dominating gaze.

"Hyuga."

An exasperated sigh escaped from his lips and his dark coal eyes pierced directly to her fretting soul.

"You broke the damned computer for the third time this month, do you honestly think our boss will let this issue slide?"

Hinata jumped her skin out when he gave her a cold calculated gaze again, Sasuke crouch down on the malfunctioning computer grabbing a screw driver and opened its external hardware.

"Uhm... I told Miss Tsunade about it, she's angry but not to the extent that she will fire me." She squeaked and ducked her head away from another soul clenching glare.

"If I'm your boss, I'll fire you in a heartbeat."

Sasuke sneered and stood up grabbing a microchip from his desk. Hinata bowed her head and pleaded "I'm so sorry, I-I'm a clumsy fool. I didn't mean to cost you so much trouble."

Then calloused fingers grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the technician, the room is dimply lit, but she can see his hard, stoic feature. His strong jaw line, chiselled cheekbones, pale skin, aristocratic upturn of his noose, firm lips that's always in a sneer and his stern eyes that swim in pools of infinite darkness. Women in her workplace preach Sasuke as some sort of Greek god but Hinata couldn't care less ever since he torment her due to her clumsiness.

"Do me a favour and stop apologizing." His deep husky voice filled the room as Hinata nodded nervously, uncomfortably shifting her gaze away from him.

"Now, get the fuck out of my office."

Hinata scurried away from his office and shutting his door, she ran away from him like a scared mouse. She swears to herself that she will never break her computer again.

* * *

Seems like the gods are against her.

Two months after the computer incident, Hinata's office computer is running smoothly. She has been avoiding Sasuke like a plague, ducking away from his line of sight as fast as possible.

It's a Friday Evening as Hinata turns off her computer and finishes her overtime shift, working in the company for three years it always makes her happy when she experiences silence and tranquillity during the evening compared to the loud and chaotic mornings in the office.

Grabbing her black leather handbag, smoothing out her fit and flare white floral accent dress, the sound of her heeled footsteps on the hardwood floors as she entered the elevator. And to her surprise, the man she has been avoiding like a plague showed up. Leaning casually on the elevator wall dressed in a semi-formal manner, with an all black ensemble. Black long sleeve button up that has been rolled up to his elbows and tucked in his black slacks and shiny black leather shoes.

 _Ding._

The elevator door closed and it's just the two of them.

Inside this elevator.

' _Just twenty more floors, no more room for me to escape.'_ Hinata thought wearily as she dodges away from his burning gaze.

"Hey."

Sasuke looked at her curiously and exclaimed "Aren't you the clumsy computer wrecker?"

A nervous laugh released on her lips and she turned around and gave him a strained smile "Y-Yep! That's right, it's m-me." Then quickly hides away from him, moving an inch farther.

"Why are you avoiding me? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh... uhm... Nothing is wrong! E-Everything is perfectly fine, plus we don't have much to talk about." She whispered the last part, for the first time in a really long time she's pissed off at the slow pace of the elevator.

"I'm not going to bite, but it looks like you've been riding the elevator with a demon." Sasuke gave an unusual low chuckle as he grabbed her firmly on her wrist, spun her around and press her body on the metal elevator wall.

"Oh my god!"

She yelped in surprise when she opened her eyes, dark depths stare back at her. His hand tighten around her wrist as he drape his other hand on her dainty waist. Tilting his head slightly and brushing his lips on the curve of her neck and breathing in her vanilla lavender scent. Trailing his finger on her smooth milky skin, eyes trail on her luscious pink lips and the light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"I wonder what your lips taste like."

He purred as he presses himself closer to her and inches away from her lips, just a few more breathes apart, but he suddenly felt a painful sting and a loud slap that echoed his eardrums.

 _Smack._

And another strong kick on his groin.

His fucking groin.

Sasuke stumbled backwards and staggered away from the shy, little woman but her kick is from hell. Clutching on his throbbing cheek and on his incredibly painful groin, he sank down on the metal floor and moaned in pain. Hinata waved her arms frantically and exclaimed

"I-I didn't mean it! I-I thought you're going to s-sexually harass me! I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke heaved and gritted his teeth in pain again, he roared

"Fucking call the ambulance!"

Hinata fumbled her phone and called the ambulance when they reached the lobby, security guards are rushing towards them as Hinata helped dragging Sasuke out of the elevator.

* * *

A week after the elevator incident, Hinata has been working up the courage to apologize to Sasuke.

Standing at the metal door of the tech room located in the basement, clutching on a basket filled with tomatoes and homemade rice balls with fresh green tea leaves. She knocked the door nervously, hoping and praying that Sasuke isn't around.

"Hinata, finally came here to apologize."

Sasuke drawled sarcastically, leaning on the door with his shirt's collar popped upward.

Hinata bowed again shoving the basket into Sasuke's face and exclaimed

"A-A peace offering! I didn't mean to hit you in the c-crotch."

An incoherent murmur but an apology nevertheless. Swift calloused fingers grabbed the basket, a small sigh of relief escape on her lips but suddenly replaced with a squeak when Sasuke glared at her sharply and suddenly pulls her closer on his chest. She can hear his heartbeat racing and drumming so fast, it might explode.

"Have lunch with me."

"Eh?"

Another annoyed glare earning on her direction as Hinata tries her best to doge his burning gaze, with a steely impatient voice but a hint of gentleness he asked again

"I don't think your deaf but, Hinata can you please have lunch with me?"

A small gasp released on her lips as her pearlescent eyes stare into his dark abyss. Her long indigo hair flowed on her back, pale skin with her full cheeks flushed; her plush pink lips turn into a small and beautiful smile as she replied

"Sure, let's have lunch together."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha will never admit it but his harbouring crush on his co-worker Hinata Hyuga who's in the finance department blossomed, as she continuously visits his office to get her malfunctioning computer fixed.

She didn't know that Sasuke purposefully put a virus on it, just for him to see her and strike a conversation with her. She also didn't know that after two months of her compute being _'in a stable'_ condition and her avoiding him like a plague grew a frustration inside him.

That elevator stunt was supposed to be his way of confessing his crush on her, instead he got sent in the hospital.

But heavens seems to be on his side when his long time crush finally shows up on his office door carrying a basket full of his favourite foods and that irresistible smile on her face.

What Hinata doesn't know that all Sasuke wants is to be closer to her.

Maybe that's why until now that they're married for 3 years, Sasuke still and will always fix her compute and purposefully place a virus inside it.

Just for him to constantly see her and put a wide grin on his face.

* * *

 **AN:** I promised to deliver a not-angsty fanfic also this has been sitting in my hard drive for 5 months! Took me so long to post it and then I finally wanted to finish it today.

Thank you so much for reading and stay tune for Day 5 (it will be my last fanfic for SasuHina Renassiance Week *cries*


	5. Why

**SasuHina Renaissance Week: Lavender and Coal Chronicles**

* * *

 **Day 5: Angst**

 **Title:** **Why**

 **One-sided SasuHina with a sprinkle of NaruHina**

* * *

Sasuke never thought of falling in love.

 _Ever._

He didn't expect himself falling head over heels in love with someone, it's like his heart is racing and beating so wildly like he's on an adrenaline rushed mission or murdering enemies for pleasure and satisfaction.

He never expected himself staring at her while she laughs elegantly with her barbaric teammates or when she blushes when Naruto gives his full attention towards her. He never expected himself itching to run his fingers through her silky, soft and long indigo strands. He never expects himself to desire to have her every day, to wake up and see her smile.

He never expects himself to fall in love with her.

It wasn't like in the movies where one glace Cupid suddenly stuck him with his arrow. No, it wasn't like that. It was slow, gradual and observatory. It's like he's staring at her in a clear glass wall, not allowed to touch or grow closer because she belongs to someone else.

Yes.

The only girl he loves belongs to his bastard, idiotic best friend.

Every time he sees her glancing at Naruto's direction with that damned beautiful smile, it breaks his heart slowly, an ache on his chest as Hinata leans on Naruto's shoulder.

' _Why can't it be Sasuke?'_

' _Why can't it be me?'_

* * *

He whispers to himself in a cold September evening as he glace at the wall clock, his hands are filled with battle scars and wounds. There is another scar in his heart, a deeper one than before because his heart is broken, mended and torn again because of love.

 _Love._

 _Why does he have to love Hinata Hyuga?_

 _Why her?_

* * *

He keeps on asking himself why, it's like the world doesn't give him a proper reason and his mind isn't functioning well. He stood in the calm, stilled and peaceful lake that is covered with a canopy of trees and flowers sway on the cold autumn breeze.

"Sasuke-san?"

A soft melodic voice broke his state of confusion, the hairs on his neck stood up and chills run down his spine. He has become undone again because of her damned voice. Sasuke turns around and gave her a stern and passive reply

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata stepped out of the shadows and stood next to him, a small smile graced on her lips and replied

"I'm asking the same thing to you, you're within the Hyuga forestry boundaries."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Hinata shakes her head and sighs contentedly; she lifts her head upwards and glanced at her left hand with a glittering princess cut diamond ring. The diamond glowed and reflected in the moonlight like the stars in the chilly sky.

Sasuke asked softly "Did he propose to you?"

Hinata nodded and smiled blissfully, "He did earlier, I said yes. It's surreal."

"Oh."

That's all Sasuke can reply, but deep inside him it feels like a raging storm and the pit of his stomach clenched with a stinging ache in his heart.

"I hope the two of you will have a fruitful marriage."

He murmured quietly and lowered his head, staring at the deep abyss of the calm lake. Hinata nodded and smile graciously at him

"Thank you. I hope you will find the love of your life as well."

She smiled gently then she asked "Have you found her? The love of your life?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata and slowly nodded and shrugged his shoulder "Yes, but she doesn't belong to me."

Hinata gave him a look with genuine sadness and touched his shoulder, Sasuke felt all his hairs stood up and his heart is beating louder. Then she whispered

"I'm so sorry."

Sasuke shakes his head and touched her hand then gave her a sad smile, "Don't be. At least she's happy now."

Hinata leaned on the tree truck and shyly fiddle on her hair and whispered "Well, what about Sakura-chan? She likes you a lot. I'm sure the two of you are the perfect match."

Sasuke shakes his head and looked at the sky, seeing the stars and moon shining so bright

"It will be unfair for her, since I don't feel the same way. There is no one like my first love, she is different from others. No one can ever match her kindness and beauty." Sasuke stared into Hinata's lavender eyes and gave her a rare smile.

"I'm sure you only saw the best parts of her Sasuke-san,"

Sasuke tilted his head and raised his eyebrow looking at her questionably and Hinata continues, "You like because and you love despite,"

Sasuke shakes his head and replied, "I don't understand what you're saying Hyuga."

Hinata giggles and smiles staring blankly at her glittering diamond ring, "When you like someone because of their good qualities but you know when you love someone despite some of their not-so good qualities."

Sasuke smirks and laughes quietly "Is that what Naruto told you before he proposes?"

Hinata shakes her head and giggles "Nope, Naruto isn't good at romantic dialogs. He's more of an action guy not the poet. But I really hope that you will find someone who loves you back Sasuke-san. Y-you…"

Hinata stopped and hesitated briefly and continues with an honest and real smile on her face then she clears her throat and continues.

" _You deserve all the love in the world."_

She briefly touched his hand and waved him good night, walking back at the Hyuga Manor leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts eating his soul and heart away.

And just like the rhythm in his mind he asked himself

"Why is it always Naruto? Why not me?"

* * *

Sasuke knows the worst type of sadness.

The one that eats you away and makes it harder for you to breathe, think or speak. The sadness that plagues you at night making you wonder of ' _what ifs'_ and _'whys'._

When Naruto and Hinata announced their engagement Sasuke realized that he's a little too late. When wedding preparations are made, what flavor of cake, what color of bowties, when's the wedding, where is the wedding, what dress Hinata's bridesmaids will wear.

It all came into a blur.

Everything is a blur.

Like everyone is excited for them except for Sasuke.

Sasuke is dreading the day Hinata and Naruto will get married.

That's why he left.

He left the village for a mission that will last for 5 months, Naruto was angry, Sakura was devastated and Hinata is nothing but a calm mask and her simple smile. Before he left the village gates Hinata gave him the bowtie he was supposed to wear on the wedding, it was a simple blue and red bowtie the colors of the Uchiha clan.

"I know that it was a sudden but in case you change your mind, please do come. It will make Naruto very happy."

Hinata bowed politely and smiled, giving him another beautiful smile. The smile that makes Sasuke fall in love repeatedly.

"I hope you have a safe trip Sasuke-san, where ever you go you will always come back home to Konoha."

She left him with a smile waving good bye.

Sasuke stood at the edge of the Konoha boundaries, unsure and heart broken. Closing his eyes and he breathe in deeply and he realized

' _Hinata was the right person but Sasuke just noticed her in the wrong time.'_

* * *

 **AN:** I know I'm late (again ugh) and this is extremely short, only three pages in my Word file (so disappointed huhu cries in the corner) but this was in my drafts for a very long time and I decided to publish it. I'm so sorry that it's short and not as extensively written like my other fanfics but I'll make it up by doing Day 6 and Day 7.

I'm not sure if I will do a bookstore AU or a celebrity stylist AU or maybe you guys want Childhood Best friends trope. So please tell me!

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
